Baila Conmigo
by Luisee
Summary: —Tienes un lindo vestido hoy —dijo él. Lucy sintió una anormal emoción, a Lincoln le había gustado su vestido negro con listones azul oscuro.


• **Summary** : —Tienes un lindo vestido hoy —dijo él. Lucy sintió una anormal emoción, a Lincoln le había gustado su vestido negro con listones azul oscuro.

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Chris Savino.

• **Warning** : Ninguna creo yo. Ah, no. Si hay unas. Jejeje. Bastante uso de Ooc y un poco de Oc…

• **Pairing** : De alguna forma esto sería Lincoln x Lucy. Pero me enfoqué más en su relación de hermanos, o eso creo yo…

• **N/A** : Hola, mi primer fic del fandom, de mis personajes favoritos :3

No tengo beta, así que este fic no está beteado, por lo que es _muuuy_ posible hallar errores de todo tipo, ¡Lo siento por eso!

* * *

Ҩ Ҩ **Baila Conmigo** Ҩ Ҩ

* * *

Lincoln maldijo en voz baja, al tiempo que miraba a más adolescentes llegar al gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria, ese mismo gimnasio que esa noche era más bien un salón de fiestas.

A sus 19 años recién cumplidos le era difícil no sentirse un poco mayor que esos chicos. Pues si bien había gente a la que rebasaba con tan sólo un año también había chicos como su hermana menor Lucy que apenas y tenían 16, con ideas y pensamientos locos de pubertos que, para su desgracia, Lincoln había dejado atrás. Al menos, eso quería creer él.

Cuando vino a pasar el fin de semana a casa, para descansar de la universidad y pasar tiempo con la familia, olvidó por un momento que el ambiente familiar en el que había crecido no era precisamente placentero.

Y la llamada de Lori diciéndole que debía hacerla de guardián de Lucy y sus compañeros para un baile de bienvenida de la preparatoria no había sido recibida con muchos ánimos, a decir verdad.

Hubiera preferido que los profesores y encargados no lo hubieran dejado entrar.

Y ahora estaba ahí, lamentando no haber ido a la casa de Clyde en lugar de la suya.

Entre los chicos que iban llegando, varios lo fulminaban con la mirada, Lincoln no sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a molestarse. Claro que él ignoraba que un joven de su edad (aunque fuera algo flacucho) entre chicas de 16 años con las hormonas alborotadas a veces era un blanco de miradas curiosas, y obviamente a muchos chicos no les gustaba eso.

 _Wow_ , y lo peor del caso es que no era el peor baile al que había asistido. Los de su tiempo en la secundaria y preparatoria habían sido bastante malos también. Al menos nadie lo había golpeado aún. Pero esas malas miradas seguían.

Tuvo un plan, uno un poco fuera de su estilo; pensaba encender un cigarrillo de los que le había regalado Bobby, para fingir fumar y así verse un poco más rudo, o con suerte un encargado lo sacaba de la fiesta y tendría una excusa perfecta para irse.

Entonces algo pasó.

Una chica se acercó a él.

—Oye, tú no eres de esta escuela, ¿Cierto? —dijo una muchacha y luego soltó una risita—, eres el hermano mayor de Lucy Loud que va a la universidad… eso es _cool_.

—Eh, supongo… —el muchacho no supo que más decir. Por alguna razón se sintió incómodo. ¿Cómo sabía esa chica quién era él? Hablar con chicas extrañas nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, precisamente.

—¿Te ejercitas? —preguntó la chica acercándose más a Lincoln, quien sólo pudo aumentar su incomodidad.

—¿Qué?

De repente alguien más se acercó.

—Oye, ¿Por qué te alejas de mí, Chantal? —dijo un chico de cabello negro.

—Oh, Tyler, estaba hablando con mi nuevo amigo —contestó ella—, ya que tú no me sacas a bailar pensé que él lo haría…

El recién llegado rechinó los dientes. Y Lincoln no tuvo ni tiempo de rebatir el comentario de la chica.

—Te sacaré a bailar entonces…

La llamada Chantal sonrió de lado y luego giró la vista a Lincoln.

—¡Nos vemos!

—Eh… seguro… —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Como idiota, no podía creer que unos mocosos lo intimidaran así.

El chico pelinegro tomó el brazo de su pareja y después miró con ojos de furia a Lincoln.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi chica. Créeme que no te tengo miedo, universitario.

Lincoln frunció el ceño e iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya déjalo, Ty… no es nada.

La pareja se perdió entre los demás. Yéndose tan rápido como habían llegado.

—Oigan, ustedes dos… —pero ya nadie lo escuchaba, Lincoln sólo logró ser el centro de atención por otro grupo de jóvenes que estaban a su lado derecho—. ¡Argh! Olvídenlo…

¿No es nada? ¿Esa chiquilla lo había llamado _nada_? ¡No quería estar ahí más tiempo! ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí? Por… por… porque él debía estar ahí, en ese tonto baile… la razón estaba clara… ¿Cuál era la razón?

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡Lucy!

Maldición, siempre olvidaba a Lucy.

Con velocidad, el muchacho buscó con la mirada a su hermana. Fue complicado encontrarla entre tantas personas, pero luego de cinco minutos la halló sentada junto a la mesa donde estaba el ponche.

Estaba seguro que sí le decía a Lucy que quería irse a casa, ella lo liberaría y mientras Lori no se enterara todo estaría bien, sí, aunque Lori tuviera su propia casa, desde lejos seguía siendo quien estaba a cargo.

Con cautela, el muchacho se acercó a Lucy y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía partir de una buena vez, observó con cuidado a su hermana.

Su pequeña, callada, gótica y muchas veces rara hermana. Entre el montón de jóvenes animados, bailando y charlando entre ellos, Lucy resaltaba mucho, tan seria, extraña y… oscura. ¿Cómo pudo no haberla notado antes?

A veces, Lincoln se preguntaba si Lucy disfrutaba ser como era o tan sólo era un escudo para protegerse. Tal vez dejar salir a la niñita que gustaba de jugar con ponys y princesas era demasiado arriesgado.

—Oye, ¿No piensas bailar, Lucy? —Lincoln olvidó lo que venía a decirle por un momento.

La nombrada alzó la vista y, para sorpresa de su hermano mayor, con la mano derecha se levantó el flequillo de los ojos y lo miró con fijeza.

Lincoln se sintió raro. No recordaba la última vez que había visto los ojos de su hermana de forma tan clara. Era unos lindos ojos los que tenía… ella no debería esconder su mirada siempre.

—Nadie me ha invitado a bailar —dijo sin emoción alguna

Bueno, Lucy podía lucir atemorizante de vez en cuando, en especial después de que cumplió los 14 años.

—Oh —susurró el hermano mayor, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a las amigas de Lucy, cada una bailando con un chico—. Pero dime la verdad, ¿te gustaría bailar?

—Nadie me ha invitado —repitió la chiquilla gótica—, incluso escribí un poema sobre eso. Va así: la noche es oscura y mi dolor siempre dura… una eternidad…

Nadie la había invitado, ella había dicho eso. Ella sí quería bailar, si le importaba. Pero nadie la había invitado.

—No, un momento, tu poema puede esperar —la acalló Lincoln—. Sobre el baile… pues…

Lincoln debía admitir que su hermana menor no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta. El mismo había visto a esas chicas que decían ser amigas de su hermana casi arrastrándola para ir a ese baile, habían tardado mucho en convencerla, anteriormente en otros eventos también habían tratado de que Lucy bailara, pero como seguramente había pasado esa noche, ella se negaba rotundamente. ¿Pero por qué se negaría ahora si de verdad quería bailar?

No podía culpar a las chicas. Ellas hacían su mejor esfuerzo. Bueno, a decir verdad, a Lincoln le sorprendía un poco que Lucy tuviera amigas que no fueran tan _únicas_ como ella.

—¿Sobre el baile qué? —la voz de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tus amigas te han invitado —le dijo Lincoln como último recurso—. ¿Cierto?

—Pero estas canciones se bailan con un chico.

Sin más, Lucy volvió a bajar la cabeza, dejando su rostro cubierto de nuevo y miró el suelo como si fuera algo interesante.

Lincoln alzó una ceja.

¿Chicos? ¿Esto se trataba de hombres? ¿A Lucy le importaban los chicos fuera de sus libros de vampiros?

Quizá, quizá era posible que Lucy, al igual que el resto de las chicas de su edad, también quisiera salir con algún muchacho de vez en cuando. Sí, _raaaaro_. Pero estaba dentro de las posibilidades. A fin de cuentas, Lucy ya era una adolescente.

Era una lástima. Pobre Lucy. Pero lo bueno del caso, es que ahí estaba él, Lincoln Loud, quien como el buen hermano mayor era buscaría una pareja de baile para Lucy, ya que ella también merecía bailar. Es decir, ese es el punto del estúpido baile de bienvenida. Además de eso, Lincoln sabía lo triste que era no tener pareja en una fiesta de la escuela.

—Vuelvo en un segundo, no te muevas —le dijo a Lucy y esta asintió sin muchos ánimos.

Antes de que nada, el joven Loud probó su primera opción con un rápido plan y fue a donde las amigas de Lucy, reunió a las tres de forma rápida separándolas de sus parejas y preguntó sin más:

—¿Pueden hacer que Lucy salga a bailar?

—No creo, ya lo he intentado todo esta noche —dijo la más alta del grupo—, pero nada funciona.

—¿Y pueden conseguir a un chico que baile con ella? —preguntó el joven Loud entrecerrando los ojos.

—También lo hemos intentado, pero ninguno quiere bailar con ella… —fue lo que dijo otras de las amigas de Lucy.

—Entiendo —susurró él—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Por… cosas… —volvió a decir la chica alta—, por estúpidos rumores sobre Lucy. Causados por, ya sabes, como es ella.

Lincoln se palmeó la frente y volvió a maldecir en voz baja.

—Lo sentimos, Lincoln —habló la chica que se había quedado callada hasta ese momento.

—Como sea, gracias…

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Él estaba más que decidido a hacer algo por su cuenta.

Se alejó de las amigas de su hermana y escaneó la pista de baile de manera torpe pero efectiva. Recostado en la pared había un chiquillo con apariencia de nerd que parecía no tener con quien bailar. Corrió hacía él y llegó a preguntar sin rodeos:

—Oye, ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a mi hermana? Está sola y es linda —dijo Lincoln con voz agitada. La cara del nerd se iluminó.

—Claro, amigo —respondió con voz nasal—, ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Lucy—declaró Lincoln—, está sentada junto a la mesa del ponche.

—¿Lucy Loud? Yo… sé que quien es —el chico nerd supo una expresión de miedo—, no gracias, esa chica es maligna y está loca. Además, es súper rara…

El nerd se fue de ahí a toda prisa. Y Lincoln no puedo hacer nada más que exasperarse. Sin saber que más hacer, se aproximó a su hermana y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si dices que esta canción se baila con un chico… —murmuró estando frente a Lucy—. Entonces… baila conmigo.

Le extendió la mano a Lucy, ella le miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Baila conmigo, Lucy.

En automático, pero de forma lenta, la nombrada se puso de pie y dejó que su hermano mayor la guiara a la pista de baile. Realmente quería bailar.

Fue extraño, y más extraño todavía cuando, Lincoln sujetó de la cintura y ambos se pusieron en posición para bailar la canción lenta que comenzaba a sonar. Y los hermanos Loud comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Sería la primera canción que Lucy bailaría con un chico. Ese chico era su hermano mayor.

Entonces, al estar tan cerca, ambos hermanos pudieron ver que el otro había cambiado al menos un poco.

Lucy notó como su hermano había crecido. Como ahora era un joven alto y amable que asistía a la universidad y estaba lejos de su hogar, y que, pese a que a veces se olvidaba de ella, él siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para la familia.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se dio cuenta que su hermana, ahora era una pequeña mujercita. Con la piel blanca y el cabello largo. Y que también tenía las orejas perforadas ahora, luciendo como aretes dos calaveras brillantes. Pero que seguía siendo su hermanita, y los 17 centímetros con que la rebasa en altura se lo confirmaron.

La canción seguía. Los movimientos acompasados también. Y los dos hermanos Loud se perdían en medio de tantas las parejas que bailaban entre las luces.

Lincoln agradecía profundamente haber aprendido a bailar por lo menos un poco durante su adolescencia.

—Me gusta esta canción —susurró Lincoln contra el cabello negro de su hermana—, ¿Te gusta esta canción, Lucy?

—No —contestó ella, pero luego hizo un mohín y agregó—: quizá un poco.

La pieza musical no tenía una letra deprimente ni oscura pero no estaba tan mal.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más lenta de la pieza y Lucy se vio obligada a acercarse más a su hermano, un sonrojó muy poco notorio cubrió su cara. Algo golpeteó en su pecho.

La canción parecía eterna.

—Tienes un lindo vestido hoy —dijo él. Lucy sintió una anormal emoción, a Lincoln le había gustado su vestido negro con listones azul oscuro.

—Gracias —contestó ella con sinceridad latente. Lincoln sonrió, ella estaba aceptando su cumplido.

Después de la canción, Lucy se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su hermano y se fue a sentar donde estaba anteriormente. Se sentía extraña, pero de alguna forma también emocionada, feliz. Si estuviera en su naturaleza, una gran sonrisa adornaría su cara.

Al ver lo rápido que Lucy se alejaba de él, Lincoln se sintió mal, creyendo haber fracasado como hermano mayor, todo al ver la expresión rara formada en el rostro de su hermana menor. Claro, seguro ahora Lucy lo odiaba, por hacerla bailar con él. Todos, de seguro, se habían dado cuenta que Lucy había bailado con su hermano, en sus tiempos eso era razón de burla, Lincoln se sintió fatal… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Él fue y se sentó a su lado, cruzado de brazos y con expresión aburrida y triste. Estaba pensado en la forma de disculparse con su hermana menor, ya lo haría apropiadamente en casa.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y de pronto, Lucy se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia su hermano, con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—Lincoln, gracias…

Lincoln se sintió sorprendido. ¡Lucy estaba sonriendo como nunca antes! ¡Y para él!

—¿Puedes bailar conmigo otra vez? —preguntó Lucy, con aquella voz tan calmada y seria que casi siempre usaba.

Él sonrió de inmediato, recuperando su actitud positiva y sujetó la mano que le era ofrecida.

—Claro, Lucy, toda la noche si quieres.

* * *

Ҩ Ҩ **Fin~** Ҩ Ҩ

* * *

• **N/A** : Okey, eso fue algo raro y lleno de mis headcanon pero buaaaaaano, ya qué :L

Espero les haya gustado. Les deseo suerte a todos~

Entonces… ¿Reviews?


End file.
